Never Get Enough of You
by Yanvi
Summary: Addition to my story, Anniversary, about the week before Minato marry to Kushina, what did Kakashi really think of the marriage and how Minato react to that emotion? Based on Air Supply's song, I'll never get enough of you. Yaoi, MinaKaka, Sight Lemon


_**Never Get Enough of You**_

This sort of went along with my other story, _Anniversary_, as I have used the same personalities for Minato-san and Kashi-kun, and some of the plots actually went hand in hand here. But still, you can always treat them individually; treat the way that you, my readers like, as imagination should have no limitation, no boundaries.

Yanvi

15/10/2011

p.s. as always, characters belong to Kishimoto sensei, if I owed anything, then I don't have to stress about my utility bills that often. [Deep sigh]

p.s.s. oh… and please seriously LISTEN to Air Supply's _I__'__ll __never __get __enough __of __you _before you start reading

.

And yea, my ipod play list is such a mixture, when I have wrote stories based on Japanese pop, Kalafina and now I am writing for Air Supply. My play list is actually from songs dated from the 30s to the modern days. Wakaka

MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK

It has been 6 months since that night, since the _wedding_. Kakashi laid his back on the tiled roof. He always found this amazing. The side building of this church has already collapsed for years, and still, the main naval part was still fully sound. He has back to this place so frequent that even the ANBU messenger aware of this fact. If the men could not find himself or his sensei in any main part of Konoha, they would send their summon to this place, as they knew both jounin, especially the blond potential Hokage, was not as kind and gentle if one walked across his line. The blond was kind to everyone in the village, nice to any allies, but totally opposite if he has labelled the man as his enemies. This was even the mutual understanding amongst the ANBU members before the said blond was brought up as the potential Yondaime in front of the Daimyo.

It was a sunny spring day. Kakashi let his ninkens out and played around the woods. It meant to be a good day. It really meant to be, as his sensei, his husband was promoted as the future Yondaime. He knew the man has worked really hard towards that position, and he knew he totally deserved it. He has been with the man since age 6, when his father, Sakumo committed seppuku. Even before that, he knew the man as he came to their resident numerous times. What really bought the grey to the sunny day was that the marriage. It was his husband's marriage with another woman. He knew all that business well, as he was also expected to do so, in a few years time. Life as a shinobi was all about skills and orders and that as one of the elite family, he was also expected to produce an heir for the village. He sighed. He has actually bought a ring for the man. He never found the right timing to put that on that man's hand. They were always on missions together, but he didn't want to do that when they were out of the village. But when they backed into the village, there was not much private time then they used to be.

Since the news of the engagement has been spread in the village, men and women, boys and girls have set their eyes on both men. They all wanted to congrat the older one to marry such a fine woman, while the ones that were single just wanted to try to get a piece of the younger, as now he was the most popular bachelor in the village.

"Boss…" a brown pug shown up by Kakashi's grey eye.

"Yes, Pakkun?" Kakashi replied mindless, staring at the blue sky, thinking of the blue orbs that he has missed. It only has been 3 days. The older man didn't mean to go on a mission, as his marriage is coming next week. But then, no one has the skill that was required to complete the mission, so even Kakashi was not allowed to assist and so he just had to stay put in the village.

"You know… Boss… all of us really think you should chase that red hair bitch out and show her who is the one who talk business here." Pakkun said in his rough, but calm voice, "boys are concerning about you."

"Pakkun…" Kakashi was somehow stunned and also touched. He treated the boys like his family and he knew that they were loyal to him. But he never thought Pakkun, who was such an arrogant dog would talk to him about those love-love business. He gently patted the pug's paw, as he knew the latter would not like to be hugged or be pat on his head. "Ma… you know, bitches are meant to be female, and I thought you know I am not female, nor Minato is. He needs a bitch to give him puppies and I can't do that, you know."

Pakkun snort, and shrugged his front paws, "I didn't know that man need any pups, and he is already a troublesome one…"

Before Pakkun could make any further comments, a wave of gold appeared and lifted Pakkun in the air, "I didn't know I am a troublesome one, Pakkun…"

Pakkun barked, "put me down, you bastard."

Minato laughed crisply and placed the pug down straight away, "go to Bull before he finished the food, as I have bought you boys treats on my way back from the land of Water."

The pug quickly disappeared from scene, and Minato quickly pulled the young man into his embrace, "do you miss me, my bitch?" he whispered by Kakashi's ear.

The latter pushed him away quickly, "get loss. Go to Kushina _shibo_. I am not your bitch, _sensei_."

"Ma… Kashi… I am hurt… how could you say that to your husband?" Minato said in sorrowful tone and blinked his watery blue orbs quickly.

Kakashi turned his gaze away from the man. But what could he do? He wanted to claim the man as his husband in public, yes, even though it kind of hurt his pride, but he has been truly in love with the man in front of him, to the fact that he would not care if people did call him Minato's bitch. He wanted everything from the man, his kindness, his gentles, his strength and his childishness. He never got enough of the man, never.

Minato knew the train of thoughts inside Kakashi's brain. He knew them all. He also never got enough of the silver hair man in front of him. He never did. He knew that all along. When he was young, he thought he and Kushina would be destined together. He was glad that he never committed to anything serious before he knew Kakashi. People just though Kushina and himself were childhood friend and even Kushina thought of it that way. He knew even when he purposed to Kushina, she was shocked, as she didn't really think they have been in a relationship at all. Minato was glad that Kushina was a clever woman. He knew she kind of aware of the bond between him and Kakashi. He pulled Kakashi tightly into his arms again. He didn't really care whether the latter's gaze was with him or not, he simply whispered, "Kashi, I never tired of loving you at all, never."

MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK

The week flew quickly; it was the day before Minato's wedding. Most of the jounin and senior ANBU members were at the izakaya, as they would like to have the last bachelor party with Minato. None of them knew that Minato has been married for more than 6 months, Kakashi smirked. As he has just turned 16 and most of the people felt that he was still a child, so he didn't border to participate the party and only shown up when it was almost midnight. He needed to make sure Minato could back home in one piece and that he was not too drunk nor tired to his big day tomorrow. 'Yes, his _big__day_,' Kakashi thought. 'What a day.' When he arrived, Asuma was already standing outside, by the door, waiting for him to show up.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted friendly. Asuma was a rare few that could get along with Kakashi, as he was recently promoted to Jounin as well.

"You seriously need to bring Minato-san home, as I can't stop him from drinking, even though my old man has ordered me to keep an eye on him."

"Oh…" Kakashi replied, while he set foot into the store. He could spot out the sharp gold at the corner. "Have a nice night, Asuma…" he waved at Asuma before he swiftly dashed to Minato and transported him with a jutsu.

When they arrived in the bathroom, Kakashi quickly pushed the semi- flushed man into the shower, even though the latter still has his clothes on. Kakashi quickly turned on the shower.

"Hey, Kashi… this is not very nice…" Minato pouted while he quickly removed the garment that were hanging on his body. "I am not drunk at all… only 2 bottle of sake… that's it."

" I know…" Kakashi replied. His tone was not exactly sad, but just not happy. "Get yourself clean quickly, as you need to rest." He then walked out of the bathroom and slipped into his pyjamas and slipped into the bed.

When Minato walked out from the bath, he could only see the mop of silver under the moonlight. It was his last night in this room, as the legal resident. From tomorrow, his place would be simply his protégé's resident, his secretly conjugal wife's place. This was the only night that he could make love to the man that he loved, as his solely possession. By tomorrow, his underprivileged wife has to share his husband with another woman. He sighed deeply and slipped into the same bed as the younger man.

Minato knew the man was not asleep. He gently and lovingly explored the pale body that was in his embrace with his large hands. The latter response by rolling his hips against Minato's.

"Minato…" Kakashi moaned lustfully, while he was trying to unbutton his pyjamas. He knew what the older man was thinking and he wanted it too. He wanted the man badly as well. It was the last night, as from tomorrow; things will never be the same.

"Call me danna… Kashi…" Minato whispered by Kakashi's ear, which then he nibble the earlobe. "my Kashi…"

Kakashi flushed. Even they have no lights on, but Minato could see that clearly under the moonlight. "…da…nna…" Kakashi murmured. "Mina…to… my… da…nna…"

Minato was really aroused. He loved it. He kissed and nibble Kakashi's pale nape. He was one of the rare few that has been this part of the young man's body. "My Kashi…" he kissed along Kakashi's spine and left a trace of love bites on his way down. He loved this part of the man's body so much. He was so animalistic, so powerful. He was definitely the wolf in the forest. Every single part of the pale man was a deadly poison to Minato. Unlike his slightly tanned skin, the man in his hand was absolutely pure as snow, well, except the tiny scars that could not be heal by charka. Even though they have completed a large number of class S missions together, Minato never allowed deep cuts or wounds on Kakashi's body. Never, as he could not let other to ruin this perfect body, as he was the only one who could mark this man.

Minato tried to take off Kakashi's pyjama bottom when he saw the younger man completed a silence jutsu. He kissed the black eye patch as encouragement. His wife knew him too well, he always wanted to hear Kakashi's moan. He really need to make love to Kakashi, not just physically needs and desire. He wanted to join them together mentally. With the cooperation of the younger man, he took of the bottom easily and pushed it aside. Under the moonlight, Kakashi's skin was immaculate. With a thin layer of charka gently flowing on top of the skin, it was one of the sights that Minato could not forget. As if the young man was embarrassed by the heated glance from Minato, he reached his slender arms to Minato and pulled him into another heated kiss.

The lips were only apart when Kakashi ran out of breath, but the silver thread was still closely linking the corner of their mouth. "Kashi…" Minato moaned, while he then turned his attention to the younger man's neck, his shoulders and down to his torso. He kissed every inch of the skin when he was making himself down to younger man's intimate area, while his hands strongly pinned the paler hands in the bed with their fingers intertwined.

Minato only released his grasp when he arrived at his destination. While he slowly engulfed Kakashi's aroused member, he placed his right fingers on the said man's lips. As they understood each other's body gesture, Kakashi began to moisten the fingers with his pink tongue. When Minato felt his fingers were wet enough, he withdrew his fingers quickly and placed at the other entrance. He slowly poked his middle finger into the muscular entrance and swiped around the warm and moist wall behind it. While Minato was poking his fingers in to the entrance, his mouth has not stopped as he wanted to make sure Kakashi was comfortable and relax, even though his own member was aching, desperate to get inside. Kakashi's moan was always the best stimuli for Minato. He loved to hear his love grasped his name. He loved to be the attention of his love.

When Minato knew Kakashi was almost at the perk, he whispered at the latter's ear slyly, "ne… Kashi, can you ride instead tonight?"

Kakashi flushed to another level of red. "danna?" He looked at Minato's blue eyes. He knew he has a slim chance to deny any request from that blue orbs. He could not deny if the older man pull a puppy face. "Ok." As both of them were good at taijutsu, they reversed their position quickly and that Minato has already rubbed a thick coat of lub on top of his condom-covered member. "Ar…" Kakashi murmured when he straddled on top of Minato and engulfed the latter's member in one go.

"Fuck…" Minato gasped. It was so rare for him to swear, but the sensation was far too pleasurable. It was so rare for Kakashi to engulf his member in a go. The warm and moist wall tightly wrapped around his member and that he wanted to move quickly and forcefully. He wanted to take everything from the paler man. "My Kashi, you are so tight. I seriously need to make love to you senseless tonight…"

The room was filled with gasps, moans and the noises that created by friction. The night was so quiet as the ninkens knew that they should not disturbed his master and his partner. It was the night meant for lovers.

MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK

The bell in the temple ran off in the furthest end of the forest. It was already 9 in the morning and the sun shrine thought the curtain. Minato tightly wrapped the paler body in his arms. It was his last time to embrace man like this. In an hour's time, he was no longer the permanent resident of this house. He never had enough of the paler man. He definitely missed his silver locks, as he didn't like the colour red. From today and onwards, Kakashi could only be his secret lover, his mistress, which was totally absurd; as from Minato's heart, he was the only wife that he, Namikaze Minato has. Kakashi was the only one that he has loved. He sighed bitterly. He never expressed his pain and bitterness to the paler man, as he could not load more burdens to the man that he loved anymore. He has asked the latter to be submissive already; he could not do that, even though he knew the fact that Kakashi would do that unconditionally. He has to get up; he _has__to_, as he needed to give himself a good wash and to make himself presentable. He gave the paler man a last squeeze and placed a kiss on the latter's lips. "I love you, Kakashi, my tsuma…" he whispered, trying to conceal his pain. "I love you…"

When Minato left the bed to the bathroom, Kakashi opened his eyes. He has already woken up when Minato woke up. He heard all the pain from the sighs that his love produced. Tears slowly ran across his face to the pillow. He could not cry, he could not dare to express his feelings. He wanted to scream and hold the man back. Nonetheless, he knew he could not. Hr dug his head deeply into the pillow, feeling the remaining heat and the sense of the older man. He heard the faintly snobs in the bathroom. He knew that the older man would not want to let go if he has the chance. Both of them knew that too well. Kakashi didn't move when Minato came out from the bathroom and starting to get dress. The latter didn't ask why Kakashi has dug his head into the pillow, as he would not able to get out if he saw the younger man's face covered in tears.

When Minato opened the bedroom door, Kakashi quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand and worn his pyjama bottom swiftly. For the last time, he has to see Minato out of the house. It was the last time, as without asking, Kakashi knew that Minato would not come back as he used to be. The last time.

Kakashi stood by the door until he could no longer see the mop of gold on the street. He was proud that he managed to pull himself together and kissed Minato goodbye. It was the last time that he could kiss his husband goodbye as his wife. He closed the door and moved to the back garden. He then lighted up a cigarette and smoke. He still has 30 minutes before he has to face the man again. As his only remaining protégé, he has to be at the registered office 30minutes before the show, well, marriage ceremony.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He then extinguished the butt. Well, he still got 29 minutes. He looked up at the sky, tried to hold back his tears. He has to be presentable, even though his buttock hurt, as they have _exercised_ for too long few hours ago, he knew that he has to look immaculate. He has already organised the garment that he needed to wear today and the rings were securely placed in his suit pocket. Today, he has to give his husband to another woman. 'Maybe Pakkun was right… but can I really do that?' Kakashi questioned himself. He perfectly knew the answer and same as his sensei. He couldn't. He has witnessed seen everything that he needed. He couldn't afford to be childish or irrational. He has to complete all was required, even if letting his own husband to marry another woman. He never got enough of the man, but the only thing he could do was to give all his has, give him more than he needed: his skills, his loyalty, his flesh and blood, his love and his life. He knew the man wanted to be the best Hokage ever, and he would then be his weapon, to eliminate all the obstacles on the path, even if it was himself.

He kissed the word that was engraved on his dog tag. When the older man named as the Yondaime Hokage, he would be promoted to taicho and then he would proclaim his devotion and loyalty to the man again. He knew, as that's the only thing that he could give, but not his _shibo_ could ever give. He was the only one that could stand next to his love in the battlefield, only him.

MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK MxK

On the other hand, Minato was with Shikaru at the garden behind the registered office. Both of them sat at the far ends of the bench when Shikaru passed him a lighted cigarette.

"You sure you want to do this? You other half…" Shikaru hesitated. As a clever man, he never spoke everything clearly.

"He understands duty very well, my friend." Minato causally replied. Naru-clan produced genius every generation, and Shikaru was no exception. Minato knew that he was an absolutely rare few who knew the bond between himself and the silver hair young man.

"But… senpai… he…" Shikaru tried to fix his logic, as even a genius, as one of the best strategy analyst; he didn't manage to map out all the emotions that were luring underneath.

"Sakumo senpai will understand. He won't blame me at all. He knows that too well." Minato's voice remained as calm as if he was only talking about the weather. "I need to do this, Shikaru…"

Shikaru didn't reply. He finally found the loss piece of the puzzle. He forgot, and also has to admit that Minato was a better thinker than he was. Even though people in general thought Minato was the nice and charming gentleman, only Saidaime, Jirayia, he and other few knew the fact that the said man was not the case. Even though Naru-clan was being famous of calculative, but they found it too troublesome to put themselves into the equation, and obviously the man in front of him was on a different level. Shikaru knew the Hatake –clan thoughtfully as well. The clan produced not only the best shinobi in generations; they were literally wolves, both physically and mentally. The clan members were good at combat, good at strategy, but most importantly, they were loyal and understood duties too damn well. The men would only chose a life long partner and there was no way to separate them at all, even though if they have to force to marry some other women to produce an heir. Sakumo has felt into that death trap and now his son, Kakashi was also in the same situation.

Shikaru shook his head, even though it was a warm day, he felt chill, as if he was in a freezer. The man, his future Yondaime Hokage, was not simply the lion as people see. He was far too devilish and slyly to be a lion. He was more a mixture of fox inside. He was too manipulative, as Shikaru knew that he knew that he should not have touched Kakashi at the beginning. Shikaru was not thinking that Minato didn't love the boy, but just that if he was in his shoes, he would let the boy go. But then, who was he to judge? Since he knew that Kakashi would not change his heart like his father, Minato actually has kept one of the best assets that Konoha has and tied him to the village. Who was he going to reject that? With the manpower that they have at the moment, Konoha definitely needed a talented shinobi like the said young man. Shikaru friendly tapped Minato's shoulder. "Well, Minato, congregations. Glad that you have managed to fish such a fine wife material home."

"Well, he is," Minato replied happily, as if he has not realised his mistake. At that moment, Shikaru finally saw the bitterness in the blue orbs, though the facial expression and the tone were perfectly sounded. "Thanks."

Shikaru remained silence and left the blond alone, as he knew the latter definitely needed some time to readjust his emotions. When he was walking back to the office, he heard the tune that Minato was singing, he knew the song:

_Never get enough of you_

__Never get enough of you...__

_My Kashi… my tsuma… Forgive me…_

Shikaru didn't look back. He somehow was glad that Minato was genuinely in love with the younger man. If Hatake Kakashi was a woman, then it was truly a happy day as it then would be symbolised the unite of Namikaze clan and the Hatake clan… but then… who has the power to choose…

The End

[Arrr… finally typed this up. I have thought of writing something with Air Supply's song, _I__'__ll __never __get __enough __of __you_ for agessss! [please check out the full lyrics when you have time, as obviously I can't post the whole lyrics here] I felt the urge every time when it popped up at my play list, as it was so well fitted to MinaKaka. And well, for the Shikaru bit, I have not thought that that chuck initially, but you know, once I was putting the story into its shape, I just ran across the idea, and just want to show that Minato- san was truly in love with Kashi-kun, as when I was writing _Anniversary_, I was actually upset by my own Minato-san as I just felt his character was bit too dark, bit too self centred. Anyway, even he was in love with Kashi-kun, the Minato san that I have wrote here and in _Anniversary_, was still a bit less bright and cheerful, compare with what my ideal Minato san, though I think this was more a realistic version.

Nonetheless, enough of my gabbles. See you next time.

Vi

p.s. what do you really think of the pair Minato x Kakashi, really, being honest? As I have seen so little on this pairing, and that I am so into Holmescent atm but that's a side note. Lol ]


End file.
